Extraits d'une vie de famille
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Drabble Seblaine, co-écris avec Dray'savonette.
1. Les pieds dans le plat

Voilà le premier drabble parmi d'autre. Il seront tous écrit en partenariat avec Dray'savonette (que vous pouvez bien évidemment aller lire sous ce pseudo.) J'espère que ça vous plaira... et n'hésitez pas à commenter... :')

* * *

**Les pieds dans le plat.**

La famille Smythe-Anderson était une famille homoparentale comme les autres, après quelques années d'amour passionné ils avaient décidé de se marier en grandes pompes dans un cottage spécialement loué pour l'occasion. Ils étaient ensuite partis en voyage de noce à Paris, ville d'origine de Monsieur Smythe et en rentrant ils avaient fait l'acquisition d'un charmant appartement donnant sur central park. Rapidement le besoin d'enfant se fit sentir et les Smythe Anderson adoptèrent donc un garçon et une fille respectivement nommé Grant et Lauren, et pour parfaire ce cadre idéal un labrador Beige nommé Bobby fit quelque temps plus tard son entrée dans la famille.

C'est ici que commence notre histoire. Nous sommes un charmant soir d'hiver, toute la joyeuse maisonnée était réunie autour de la table pour un diner aussi conviviale que possible, ainsi, autour des haricots verts ramenés du marché durant la journée par notre cher Blaine, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la tranquilles du repas. Quand tout à coup, alors que Sebastian, attendrit regardait sa fille se débattre avec les légumes, en mettant la moitié du contenu de son assiette ailleurs que dans sa bouche, une conversation lourde s'engagea. Un étrange manège s'était mit en place depuis quelques minutes entre Blaine et son fils, un manège étant fait de coups de coude et de "C'est le moment vas-y " murmurés plus ou moins discrètement. Alors Grant pris la parole :

« -Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... J'en ai déjà parlé à Daddy mais .. Ça me semble important que tu le saches aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement et .. Ça me pèse de te cacher ça alors qu'il s'agit de ma vie... »

Blaine lui caressa le bras en signe d'encouragement. Sebastian, levant son regard de sa fille :

« -Je t'en prie, qu'y a-t-il d'aussi horrible ? »

-Voilà... J'ai une copine…

-Et .. Le fait que tu aies des amies est censé me faire peur? C'est normal à ton âge.

-Non.. papa .. J'ai .. J'ai une petite amie...

-Mon chéri, peut importe la taille, je te l'ai déjà dit, si elle est gentille... »

Blaine se pinça les sourcils devant le manque de bon sens de son mari.

« -Seb s'il te plait…

-Papa, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... Je suis HETERO ! »

Un grand silence se fit entendre, tous attendant la réaction de Sebastian qui était connu pour sa profonde hétérophobie. Bobby gémit dans son panier, Sebastian devint livide, Grant se tassais sur sa chaise, Lauren ramassait les haricots qui trainaient sur la table et les remettait dans son assiette. Blaine brisa le silence :

« -Ce n'est pas une calamité... Il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut…

-MON FILS MON PROPRE FILS ME FAIRE CA A MOI POURQUOI ? Demande Sebastian d'un air dramatique.

- Sebastian arrête un peu ta comédie. Ordonne Blaine en se retenant de rire.

-MAIS QU'AI-JE LOUPÉ DANS MON EDUCATION ? BLAINE NOTRE FILS EST HETERO ! MAIS QU'ALLONS NOUS FAIRE ?

-Acheter des capotes pour fille et s'attendre à retrouver des sous vêtements féminins ?

-Tu… retournes… Le couteau dans la plaie. Dit Sebastian, la main sur le cœur.

-MON CHÉRI, tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire des excuses à ton fils pour ton incroyable étroitesse d'esprit et accepter son mode de vie sinon... » Sur un ton menaçant.

-Sinon quoi ? QU EST CE QUI POURRAIT ENCORE M'ARRIVER ? » Toujours larmoyant.

Blaine, par un regard vicieux lui fit comprendre que si il n'obéissait pas dans la seconde il pourrait dire adieu à son corps sexy pendant quelques temps et que ce soir il dormirait dans le canapé. Sebastian poussa un cri de rage :

« - ARGH VICIEUX, FOURBE ! Très bien, il renifle, Grant, je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser et... tu... as... Mon consentement en ce qui concerne ton mode de vie déviant.»

Un peu plus tard, ce soir là dans la chambre parentale, alors qu'épuisé par l'acte, Sebastian tout transpirant roulait aux cotés de son mari :

« - Tu sais je n'étais pas sérieux pour Grant…

-Ah ? Alors ta petite crise était pourquoi, demande Blaine avec une voix encore rauque.

- Je voulais que tu envoies les enfants dans leurs chambres pour me raisonner en tête à tête, et j'avais envie de toi sur la table de la cuisine."

Blaine pouffa de rire et lui balança un oreiller sur la tête,

«- Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Je t'aime.» Dit il tendrement.

* * *

Dray'savonette & TeamSerpentard :)


	2. A mother's nightmare

Le lit grinçait dans la chambre parentale, se mêlant aux bruits trop connus de la danse nuptiale. Les corps de Blaine et de Sebastian s'entrechoquaient depuis quelques minutes, le plaisir grimpant en flèche, ils étaient dans leur monde maintenant, partis dans un univers de sexe et de luxure et seul l'orgasme parviendrait à les ramener à la réalité. Du moins... C'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

« Papas… J'ai fait un cauchemar… » Couina Lauren en poussant timidement la porte avec une voix endormie et enfantine, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

Sebastian se figea dans ses mouvements, faisant les gros yeux à Blaine. Ce dernier encore lucide balança la couverture sur les fesses à l'air de son mari.

« Mon cœur descend dans le salon. Nous te rejoignons. » Demanda Blaine la voix rauque et tremblante.

Sans un mot, la petite porta sa tétine à sa bouche sorti de la chambre parentale trainant son doudou par la main, se demandant où elle était tombée.

Sebastian pouffa de rire dans le cou de son mari, assez gêné mais surtout frustré par la situation. Il souffla un « Putain… », ne réalisant pas qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une excuse valable. D'humeur vicieuse, il se releva et donner un dernier puissant coup de rein et sorti de lui. Il quémanda un baiser au bouclé et enfila un boxer, gêné par son érection bien trop imposante. Il enfila un jogging et se colla contre la porte, attendant Blaine.

La petite Lauren était recroquevillée sur elle même dans le canapé en somnolant. A la vue de ses pères elle sauta simplement dans les bras de Sebastian, attrapant son cou.

Blaine en tant que mère poule parfaite, il caressa les cheveux de sa fille, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle renifla et serra son emprise autour du cou de son père. Il s'assirent et Sebastian frotta son dos d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante.

« Chérie… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle posa son oreille sur le torse de Sebastian, respirant plus calmement à l'entente des battements du cœur de son père. Elle prit la main de Blaine.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un gros gros. Elle marque une pause et renifle un peu. Vous vouliez me manger comme un cochon sur le barbecue. Tu sais tonton Cooper il fait ça dès fois… »

Blaine se pinça les lèvres. « Mais ma chérie… on ne peut pas te manger !

Tonton m'a dit que si… et après Grant il m'a fait des bruits de cochon… » raconte t-elle en étouffant un sanglot, prête à re-pleurer.

Sebastian caressa les cheveux de la fille, lui chuchotant des mots doux. Elle resta ainsi dans les bras de son père, tenant Blaine par la main. Quand d'un seul coup elle se releva, regardant ses deux papas à tour de rôle.

« Mais… vous faisiez dans la chambre ? Elle regarde Blaine. Toi aussi t'as fait un cauchemar ? Alors papa il te fait un câlin ? »

Blaine pâlit sous la remarque de Lauren. On peut dire ça comme ça… Il regarde son mari avec des gros yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Ecoute chérie… tu devrais retourner au lit.

- Non. Non nous allons lui expliquer. Renchérit Sebastian rapidement. »

Blaine passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, se demandant intérieurement où tout cela allait les mener. Sebastian soupira.

« Tu sais Lauren, il se racle la gorge, quand tu es amoureux, tu… tu as envie de faire d'énormes câlins à ton amoureux. Et… Il passe sa main sur son visage. Bon dieu aide moi Blaine !

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne ? Elle a cinq ans ! »

Sebastian soupira à nouveau, complètement gêné par la situation. « Bon Lauren. Il arrive parfois que deux personnes qui s'aiment se fassent des câlins spéciaux… Des câlins d'amoureux… de grands… que … »

Blaine pouffe de rire. « Ca vire au ridicule Seb. »

Sebastian serra sa fille dans ses bras, reniflant l'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux et se ravisa.

« -Mon bébé, ces câlins de grands tu n'en feras JAMAIS d'accord ? Sinon papa Seb va se fâcher tout rouge et le garçon qui sera avec toi finira réellement sur la broche comme un cochon sur un barbecue d'accord ma puce ? Et tu resteras toujours le bébé de papa Seb et tu n'embrasseras jamais de garçon. »

Lauren, commençait à somnoler, bercée par l'amour de ses parents.

« Et tu te marieras avec papa aussi. » Tient à rajouter Sebastian.

Blaine soupira puis sourit.

« Heureusement que papa Blaine sera toujours là pour te défendre contre le joug de ton père !»


	3. Beerios

Chez les Anderson-Smythe, ce dimanche était signe de rangement. Sous l'insistance de Sebastian qui trouvait le grenier dans un état je cite « proche de l'apocalypse et de la fin du monde du ménage », Blaine s'était résigné, il avait empoigné un balais et avait gravis les escaliers en bois, un air déterminé sur son visage.

Et c'est ainsi que depuis maintenant deux longues heures, Sebastian et Blaine triaient, jetaient, classaient les souvenirs de toute une vie.

« -Et Seb ! Regarde ce que je viens de trouver ! » Annonça Blaine d'une voix excitée en sortant un vêtement rouge et blanc d'une malle quelconque

« -Ton uniforme de Cheerios ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui là. » Lui répondit son mari, un air de nostalgie barrant son visage.

« -Pourtant il en a causé des histoires !

-En même temps quelle idée de rejoindre les pompom girl...

-J'étais triste ! Je devais trouver un moyen de m'occuper !

-Tu aurais pu venir me voir à Dalton crois moi j'aurais su te divertir.

Arrête... Dit Blaine en rougissant. Je me souviendrais toujours de ta réaction... »

_Flash back _

« -Hey Seb ! Tadaaaaam ! » Cria presque Blaine en tournant sur lui même.

Sebastian baissa doucement le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et tout aussi lentement il fit glisser son regard sur le corps de Blaine, revêtu de l'horrible uniforme des cheerios masculin.

« -Ne me dit pas que .. Oh Mon dieu Blaine non …

-Bah quoi ?

-On va faire quelque chose d'accord ? J'accepte de continuer à te voir en poufiasse girl uniquement si tu assumes jusqu'au bout.

-Qu'entends tu par la ? »

Sebastian fit un sourire énigmatique.

_Fin du flashback_

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait voler une jupe ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai mise !

-Une de mes meilleures idées...

-Peut être... » Ajouta Blaine en sortant le dit vêtement de la malle.

« -Hum ?

-Rien je me disais... Peut être qu'elle me va encore...

-Oh mon dieu essaie la ! »

Blaine enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon de jogging et commença par enfiler le haut, manifestement il n'avait pas pris un gramme depuis la fin du lycée. Il fit remonter la jupe le long de ses jambes, admirant l'effet que ce geste produisait sur son mari qui était littéralement en train de le dévorer du regard avec cette étincelle de désir qui le caractérisait tant. Il y eu un bruit de fermeture éclair que l'on referme et...

« - Je suis toujours foutu comme un dieu ! » S'écria Blaine qui était effectivement rentré dans la jupe sans trop d'effort.

« -Définitivement une de mes meilleures idées. » Tint à rajouter Sebastian dont la respiration s'était faite plus rauque.

« -Viens voir ta pompom girl mon amour » Dit Blaine d'une voix langoureuse et sensuelle, se déhanchant sur de la musique imaginaire.

Sebastian s'était levé et se dirigeait vers son mari, le regard fixé sur ses jambes nues.

« -Je vais te soulever ta jupe et te faire l'amour dans toutes les douches des vestiaires.

« Hum... J'adorerais ça » Miaula Blaine d'une voix presque féminine tout en continuant à danser sensuellement.

Sebastian était arrivé jusque Blaine et il avait posé une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son mari (qui n'avait pas pour autant cessé de danser), la remontant doucement et entrainant avec elle le morceau de tissus. Sa bouche frôlait son cou...

« - Si vous arrêtez maintenant je peux prétendre de ne rien avoir vu et de trouver le fait que papa soit en jupe parfaitement normal mais s'il vous plait ne m'infligez pas ça alors que je suis juste venu vous prévenir que je suis rentré !

- Euh… Re oups ? »

Blaine devint rouge de honte et se cacha derrière Sebastian lui murmurant milles tortures.

* * *

Le soir dans la chambre parentale...

« Blaine… Je travaille tôt demain... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens te coucher ! »

Un bruit de plastique de pompom traversa la porte de la salle de bain et parvint aux oreilles de Sebastian qui se redressa d'un coup dans le lit.

Blaine passa la porte et s'appuya contre elle, essayant de paraître sexy, il portait sa jupe.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt me faire l'amour dans les douches des vestiaires monsieur le Quaterback ? »


	4. Vive les mariés !

**Vive les mariés. **

Nous étions une fois de plus réunis autour de la table des Smythe-Anderson à l'heure du repas, les conversations allaient bon train. Grant parlait football avec Sebastian tandis-ce que Blaine écoutait sa fille lui compter des histoires plus ou moins réelles à propos de ses amies. Quand soudain la discussion dévia.

« - Au fait, on a vu les photos mais on jamais réellement su l'histoire... Comment c'était... votre mariage ? » Demanda Grant.

Sebastian et Blaine se regardèrent, les yeux pleins d'amour et de nostalgie. Blaine prit la parole :

« Et bien… il y avait tous nos proches. Il faisait très beau. Nous avions enfilé nos plus beau costumes et...

-Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de ton père lorsqu'il est venu me rejoindre. On ne s'est pas marié à l'Eglise bien sûr mais... on avait voulu faire dans le traditionnel. Il y avait une sorte d'autel et il est venu me rejoindre. Il avait dans ses yeux un mélange de peur et... je ne sais pas. Il était magnifique. » Sebastian prit la main de son mari.

« -Je suis toujours magnifique.

- Certes. Bref, après avoir dit les oui qui allaient nous mener jusqu'ici...

- Et sceller notre amour à jamais...

- Oui Blaine. Sceller notre amour à jamais… »Sebastian leva les yeux, il ne s habituerait définitivement jamais au côté romantique de son mari. « Nous avons eu le droit à de splendide discours de la part de nos témoins , tonton Cooper pour Papa et Tonton Nick pour moi »

_Flashback._

_Copper se leva de son siège et montra son verre à l'assemblée. _

_« -Sebastian, Blaine. Je me présente aujourd'hui en tant que témoin de votre bonheur, de votre amour et de la véracité de vos sentiments. Et qui mieux que moi pouvait représenter cela ? Moi, qui ai supporté Blaine et aies suivit votre histoire depuis le début. J'ai vu les sentiments de Blaine grandir autant que dans ses paroles je voyais ceux de Sebastian évoluer. J'ai consolé, écouté, conseillé Blaine comme le bon grand frère que je suis et je vous ai maudit, parfois, pour tout le soucis que vous m'avez causé. Alors quand Sebastian est venu me parler de ce .. projet qu'il avait de te demander en mariage petit frère, je n'ai pas cherché une seule seconde à le raisonner ou à l'en empêcher. Je me suis contenté de le prendre dans mes bras et de le remercier. Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, seul un fou pourrait penser le contraire, je l'ai remercié pour tout ce qu'il t'apportait et ce qu'il continuera à t'apporter j'en suis sûr. Aujourd'hui je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une chose, de Continuez à grandir ensemble, de vous chérir et surtout... Soyez heureux. _

**Flashback**

**« -Blaine, Seb, tout d'abord je tiens à vous féliciter et à souhaiter bon courage à Blaine qui va devoir supporter mon cher meilleur pote tout le restant de sa vie, ce qui risque de ne pas être facile tous les jours. Seb , mon grand, mon frère. A toi aussi je te souhaite du courage et beaucoup de bonheur. Qui aurait dit que TOI tu t'engagerais dans le mariage, toi qui , la première fois où tu as posé le regard sur ton désormais mari et venu me voir et avec ton tact habituel m'a dit ' Nick, je veux les fesses de cet homme.' Et dieu sait que nous avons parcouru du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques mois tu viennes me voir et qu'au beau milieu d'une partie de jeu vidéo tu m'annonces de but en blanc 'Nick , je veux la main de Blaine' Au début j'ai pris ça pour une autre de tes allusions sexuelles bizarres, oui parce qu'au début, ce n'était que ça . 'Nick je veux la bouche de Blaine' 'Nick je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec Blaine tous les jours de ma vie' déjà, à partir de ce moment là bro, je te voyais changer et un beau jour j'ai eu le droit à .. 'Nick je veux le cœur de Blaine.' Tu étais amoureux mon pote et à partir de ce moment là, tu n'as plus cessé de l'être. Bref, quand tu as annoncé que tu voulais te marier et après avoir pris conscience de la chose, j'ai d'abord rigolé, puis j'ai pleuré, ensuite tu as pleuré avec moi, nous avons vidé une bouteille de téquilla et le reste de la soirée est un peu flou. Mais ce qui a toujours été clair dans mon esprit c'est que Blaine et toi avez survécu à biens des épreuves, et que maintenant, le meilleur reste à venir. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et surtout Seb, jure moi de ne jamais te transformer en loque romantique !**

**Fin Flashback**

« C'était un grand moment d'émotion... Ensuite nous avons dansé… beaucoup dansé. Annonça Blaine, les larmes aux yeux au souvenir du discours de son frère.

- Oh oui… la danse. »

_Flashback_

_Blaine avait toujours rêvé de l'ouverture de bal de son mariage, il l'avait imaginé originale et virginale, avec une femme blonde en robe blanche à son bras. Peu à peu ses rêves s'étaient transformés.. Aujourd'hui, il se levait, un grand brun en costume noir à ses côté, non content d'avoir pu lancer un bouquet, il avait une rose rouge à sa boutonnière. Il saisit la main de celui qui était, sans aucun doute l'homme de sa vie et se laissa guider vers la piste de danse, à chaque fois qu'il tenait la main de Sebastian, l'assurance et la confiance s'emparait de lui, la force indestructible de l'amour lui sciait les entrailles et il savait que plus jamais, tant qu'il aurait Sebastian à ses côtés il n'aurait à craindre la solitude et la tristesse. Le couple se serra l'un contre l'autre et la musique commença. Blaine avait beau avoir toujours rêvé d'originalité, la valse s'était imposée. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer et Blaine arrêta de se concentrer sur les pas pour lever la tête et ainsi plonger son regard dans celui de Sebastian. Dès lors ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi amoureux qu'à cet instant, leur monde se limitait à eux et à cette musique qui les faisait tourner de plus belle , ils étaient étourdit par la puissance des sentiments, étourdis, mous et pourtant si fort, personne n'aurait pu les séparer à ce moment précis. Ils s'aimaient et s'en était presque magique. Quand la musique se termina, Sebastian garda Blaine contre lui et baissa la tête pour lui voler un baiser passionné._

_Fin Flashback_

« Nous étions vraiment dans notre monde, c'était… indescriptible. Je n'ai même pas le souvenir que nous soyons resté avec nos invités. »

**Flashback**

**Depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leurs consentements, Sebastian avait comme obsession de consommer son mariage. Il avait essayé de d'attirer Blaine toute la soirée, mais celui ci était trop occupé à recevoir des félicitations et autres politesses en tout genre. Sebastian, à ses côtés se contentait de sourire, frustré. Quand soudain, arriva la providence. Il se rendait aux toilettes et croisa Blaine qui en sortait. Son expression faciale changea, son traditionnel sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres et Blaine eu à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'il le faisait reculer dans la cabine. Après quelque protestation de son mari, Sebastian consomma son mariage. Buccalement du moins.**

**Fin Flashback **

«- En même temps Babe, nous n'arrêtions pas de courir partout... On ne dirait pas comme ça, les coutumes vous font croire que c'est LA soirée des mariés mais en fait, vous devez vous occuper de tout à longueur de temps et vous ne profitez même pas de la soirée. Une chose est sûre, nous étions n'étions pas mécontents de rentrer à l'hôtel une fois la cérémonie terminée.

**Flashback**

**Sebastian avait toujours été très à cheval sur les traditions, ainsi, sa nuit de noces de devait de l'être… traditionnelle. Ainsi, arrivés devant la porte de la chambre luxueuse qu'ils avaient réservés, c'est tout naturellement que Sebastian prit Blaine dans ses bras et le souleva tel une princesse, même si il ne s'agissait pas réellement du domicile conjugal, leur véritable première fois en tant que couple marié méritait d'être préservée du mauvais sort (1) Blaine pouffa de rire et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. **

**Sebastian se dirigea directement vers le lit et y déposa Blaine tout en douceur. Tout aussi naturellement il l'embrassa sans le brusquer, comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Il se recula et enleva sa veste et sa cravate qu'il posa soigneusement sur une chaise, contrastant avec l'attitude de son mari qui avait simplement décidé de laisser ses vêtements là où ils tombaient. Il finit de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se retourna, faisant à nouveau face au lit sur lequel Blaine s'était redressé, s'adossant au mur. Sebastian s'approcha et s'assit aux côté de son mari, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec la même délicatesse, le baiser se faisait peu à peu plus profond, plus langoureux alors Sebastian s'installa sur Blaine, sa bouche voyagea jusqu'au cou musclé de son homme tandis que ses mains défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Cette nuit, il prenait son temps, il redécouvrait le corps de son amant comme s'il s'agissait de leur première fois, il ressentait la même peur, la même excitation que lorsqu'il avait plongé dans le corps d'un homme pour la première fois. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Ce soir Sebastian Smythe allait plonger dans le délicieux inconnu de la véritable première fois. Il allait faire l'amour à l'homme de sa vie. Son mari. Doucement, avec une tendresse passionnée inhabituelle, l'homme, l'époux qu'il était à présent tenta de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait et Blaine le lui rendit bien. **

_Flashback _

_Quand Blaine se réveilla ce matin là, il était seul dans le lit qui avait abrité leur nuit de noce, il ouvrit les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur la porte fenêtre, grande ouverte, les rideaux d'une blancheur immaculée jouant avec le vent. Sebastian était sur la terrasse, torse nu, une tasse de café à la main. Blaine sourit, et se leva, s'enroulant dans les draps pour cacher sa nudité, en quelques enjambées il eu rejoint Sebastian et le pris alors dans ses bras, ce dernier se retourna et l'embrassa, lui souhaitant bonjour. Ils se sourirent et restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre profitant de la chaleur, de l'amour et de la confiance de l'autre, comme prisonnier d'une sphère de bonheur. _

_Fin flashback. _

« - En soit c'était...

-Merveilleux. » Termina Sebastian.

* * *

**(1)** La mariée franchit encore souvent le seuil du domicile conjugal dans les bras de son mari. Cette tradition proviendrait d'une légende, du temps de l'Empire Romain, qui disait que toute femme qui trébuchait, en entrant pour la première fois en tant qu'épouse dans la maison commune, verrait son mariage courir à la catastrophe : La porter permet d'éviter cela et de conjurer ainsi le mauvais sort.

A bientôt ! :-)

_TeamSerpentard & Dray'savonette !_


	5. Confessions intimes

**Confessions intimes.**

« Papa, il faut que je te parle, annonça Grant sur un ton dramatique. »

Sebastian était dans son bureau, les lunettes sur le nez, une main sur le crâne et l'autre tenait un crayon. Il leva la tête à l'entente de la voix de son fils.

« Est-ce urgent ? Parce que je travaille sur un cas assez compliqué et j'ai besoin de concentration.

- Je pensais que les problèmes de ton fils étaient plus importants que ceux des inconnus… » Rétorqua Grant sur un ton gêné.

Finalement, Sebastian posa ses lunettes et croisa ses doigts, lui assurant qu'il pouvait lui parler. Grant s'assied sur le gros fauteuil de cuir noir en face du bureau et tritura ses doigts.

« Je… Je suis tu sais… Il avance ses mains comme s'il allait comprendre et soupire. Je suis actif et je ne sais pas comme le dire à Papa... » Grant rougit d'un coup et baissa la tête. Connaissant son père, sa remarque allait encore être embarrassante.

« Oh tu veux dire… sexuellement ? Sur ce coup, Sebastian ne put retenir un sourire. Et bien bravo ! Je suis fier de toi. Le véritable fils de son père ! Sebastian se leva et n'hésita pas à prendre son fils dans ses bras. As-tu au moins pensé à te protéger ? » Le ton qu'employa Sebastian a ce moment ne fut pour le moins rassurant. Comme s'il était offensé, Grant cria sans le vouloir que bien sûr que oui, il se protègeait.

« Bien, alors maintenant je veux tout savoir, recommença Sebastian en retournant derrière son bureau, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Quelques capotes ? Il se releva à nouveau et se dirigea vers le tiroir de la commode et en tira quelques préservatifs. Il y en a dans a peu près tous les meubles. Tu sais Grant, il faut être prévoyant. On ne sait pas où ça peut tomber ni quand, ni avec qui d'ailleurs. Par exemple l'autre jour avec ton père... Bref ! Enfin tu sais où ça se trouve, tu peux te servir. Il marqua un petit blanc. Oh mon fils, MON FILS. Comme touché d'une émotion particulièrement intense, Sebastian se releva et prit son fils dans ses bras.  
- PAPA ! Je suis juste en train de... mourir de honte. Pauvre PapaB. Je ne veux pas de… ça, dit-il en balançant les préservatifs sur le bureau. Je veux juste en parler à Papa mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ! On ne sait jamais comment il va réagir… »

Sebastian soupira et s'assied sur son bureau, les jambes croisées.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le dire à ton père ? Parce que ça pourrait très bien rester entre nous et nous éviter de grands problèmes à tous les deux.  
- En quoi cela t'engendrerait des problèmes, à toi ? Demande Grant sans comprendre.  
- Pour toi, car tu es trop jeune. Et pour moi, car j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Si on allait au rythme auquel Blaine voudrait qu'on aille, tu penserais encore que les bébés naissent dans les choux… Sebastian secoua la tête en pensant à combien Blaine pouvait être ridiculement adorable et naïf quant à son refus de voir ses enfants grandir.  
- Je suis sûr que tu étais aussi jeune que moi ! Voire plus jeune. Tonton Cooper m'a tout raconté.  
- Ah vraiment ? Demanda Sebastian en riant doucement. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a pu te dire. Et moi je n'ai rien contre ton âge. J'étais même plus jeune. Mais ton père… t'imagine encore en couche-culotte…  
- Non non non tu ne sauras rien ! J'ai promis à Tonton Cooper…  
- Allez Grant. Tu préfères Cooper ou ton père qui va certainement te défendre contre ton autre papa qui va vouloir t'émasculer au pire et au mieux te poser une ceinture de chasteté ?  
- Tu me fais du chantage ?  
- Parfaitement, annonça simplement Sebastian sur un ton très fier.  
- Non, simplement non. Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'aider à prévenir PapaB. ? »

Sebastian regarda son fils quelques secondes, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« BLAAAAINE ? Tu peux monter trente secondes ? »

Grant fit les gros yeux et supplia son père de faire repartir Blaine. Mais Sebastian avait déjà son plan en tête, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Hey Babe, il prit Grant par les épaules, toujours ce fameux sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui ? Demanda Blaine. Dépêchez vous, j'ai un plat sur le feu et je n'ai pas envie que ça brûle.  
- Notre très âgé et responsable fils a quelque chose à te dire. Il va falloir que tu restes calme. Tout va bien, ok ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils puis posa son regard sur son fils aîné, qui lui, tortura à nouveau ses doigts.

« Écoute papa… euh... tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Bien. En fait, voilà… je suis… actif… Tu sais ? Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine lança un regard à Sebastian, qui voulait lui demander si oui ou non, c'était actif dans CE sens. Chose qu'il craignait bien évidemment. Sebastian s'approcha alors de son mari et posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui transmettre du soutien.

« Oui Blaine, actif dans ce sens. Si tu pensais que par actif, il sous-entendait qu'il bougeait beaucoup et qu'il faisait du sport, tu te trompes. Il l'a employé pour te signifier qu'il a des relations sexuelles protégées et que le seul sport qu'il pratique est en fait le sport de chambre.  
- Il n'aurait pas pu faire du foot comme tous les petits garçons de son âge ?... Blaine respira calmement puis finalement se leva de manière violente. NON, NON ET NON. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE. PAS MON BÉBÉ, PAS GRANT. Il reposa les yeux sur Grant. Grant chéri, qui a osé te faire ça ? Oh mon petit bébé. Il va prendre son fils dans ses bras, comme s'il le consolait. Même si ce geste était plutôt fait pour se consoler lui même.  
- Papa… Commença t-il avec une petite voix gênée. C'est ma petite amie. Eloïse. Eloïse Hummel. »

Blaine devient livide et Sebastiant tout blanc.

- « TU SAVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ? TU SAVAIS ET TU N'AS RIEN DIT ? Hurla Blaine.  
- Oh me fait ça à MOI ? DÉSHONNEUR, DISGRACE. JE T'INTERDIS DE COUCHER AVEC CETTE FILLE. Rajouta Sebastian  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi !?  
- Bon au moins, elle sera jolie. Rajouta Blaine. Écoute chéri, nous avons... une certaine relation... enfin. Kurt et moi avons entretenu une certaine relation et… Blaine se rapprocha de la fenêtre, se sentant soudainement tout tremblant. Explique lui Sebastian. Je ne peux pas moi. Oh mon dieu. POURQUOI ?  
- Alors Grant ouvre bien tes oreilles. Avant de revenir dans le droit chemin en sortant avec moi, ton CHER PAPA est sorti avec la femme qui sert de père à ta petite amie. Et je ne m'en remets toujours pas d'ailleurs. Babe ? Sebastian tourna le regard vers Blaine en le voyant paniquer.  
- Seb imagine juste cinq secondes. Ca fait sept ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois c'était pour lui dire que je l'avais trompé. Sebastian. SEBASTIAN CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE. »

Sebastian regarda son mari puis son fils a tour de rôle et évalua le taux de panique en chacun d'eux. Il hurla simplement.

- « OK QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME. Toi Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques ?  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? On va devoir le revoir et il nous déteste, tu le détestes, et sa fille couche avec notre fils. Chéri c'est juste pas possible. En tant que bon parents nous allons devoir les rencontrer et... Imagine un peu le désastre ?  
- Babe. Babe calme toi. Ils ne vont pas se marier, il s'envoie juste en l'air avec elle. Et ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi , on n'est pas prêt de voir Lady Hummel débarquer chez nous avec son mec avant bien longtemps. Sauf si notre fils assez âgé pour avoir des relations sexuelles fait le connard avec elle, ce que tu sais qu'il ne fera pas car de toute évidence il a hérité le don des relations de couple de toi. Et encore… même si il se transformait subitement en moi, je ne suis pas sûr que la fée clochette et le Ken qui lui sert de mari aient à eux deux un taux de virilité assez élevé pour venir nous affronter. Donc, pourquoi est-ce qu'on reverrait ton ex ?  
- Grant, vous êtes en couple n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blaine, ignorant plus ou moins Sebastian dont le raisonnement lui hérissait le poil.  
- Bien sûr ! Sinon je n'aurais pas couché avec elle…  
- Voilà. C'est sa première petite amie, et nous sommes censés rencontrer les parents. Et Kurt est tellement civilisé qu'il nous invitera dès qu'il le saura. Conclua-t-il alors.»

Sebastian regarda Blaine paniquer,un peu anéanti par les principes 'Blainiens' de son fils. Il leva les yeux en soupirant.

- « Parfois il est tellement TON fils. Et quand cette chère princesse nous proposera de venir à demeure, nous déclinerons simplement poliment l'invitation.

Révolté, Blaine surenchéri.

- Tu ne PEUX PAS lui faire ça. S'il veut l'inviter à la maison, Kurt sera obligé de nous rencontrer.  
- PAS DE HUMMEL SOUS MON TOIT, D AUCUNE SORTE ET DE N'IMPORTE QUELLE GENERATION ! se défendit le pire ennemi des Hummel.  
- Se-bas-tian !  
- Blai-ne. Répondit Sebastian, rentrant dans le jeu de son mari  
- Ne lui empêche pas ça. Je ne te le permettrai pas. »  
- « Ok très bien, lança t-il en claquant ses mains, sa copine pourra venir ici. Dans sa chambre, seuls, enfermés. Avec aucun moyen de les surveiller. Mais pas question que la fée clochette mettre les pieds chez moi. Dit il avec son traditionnel sourire en coin. »

Sebastian retourna s'asseoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Blaine se retourna vers son fils.

- « Chéri, quand sont-ils libres ?  
- JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, je serai en voyage d'affaire ce jour là. Tient à rajouter Sebastian.  
- Oh tu me laisserais seul avec mon ex toute une soirée ? Je suis impressionné.En sachant que… j'aurai besoin de réconfort vu que tu ne seras pas là, je serai triste et seul. Rajouta t-il touchant la jalousie de son époux en plein coeur »

Sebastian baissa la tête et marmonna dans sa barbe naissante.

- Donc Grant, recommença Blaine, invite les ce week-end.

Blaine adressa un sourire moqueur à Sebastian, bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré de la façon dont se déroulerait la suite de cette histoire.

En soit, le week-end s'annonça merveilleux.

* * *

_TeamSerpentard & Dray'savonette !_


	6. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

C'était un jeudi comme les autres pour Sebastian, il était au bureau, laissant son esprit s'éloigner quelque peu de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait depuis de -trop- longues minutes quand soudain le téléphone sonna.

« -Babe. Je pensais à toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Chéri... on a un gros GROS problème. Répondit Blaine, d'un air blasé, mais seul un silence lui répondit, il continua. C'est... Grant… Un professeur l'a surpris dans les toilettes des filles… en mauvaise posture.

-C'est à dire ?

-Sebastian... S'il te plaît. Il n'était pas seul... Il...

-Il s'envoyait en l'air dans les toilettes ? Ahah. MON fils. Il s'est fait choper ? Mon dieu...

-Sebastian, c'est grave.

-Je t'en prie, on doit avoir visité un peu près la moitié des toilettes de l'Etat toi et moi !

-Nous sommes adultes et responsables. Ce n'est pas pareil et ce n'est en aucun cas un exemple à faire suivre à nos enfants !

-Babe, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'une envie peut arriver soudainement et...

-Tait-toi. Nous sommes convoqué chez le directeur. Il faut que tu viennes.

-Je me mets en route. Termina Sebastian, plus amusé que choqué. »

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture de luxe qu'était celle de Sebastian se gara dans la cour de l'école – privée- de Grant Anderson-Smythe. Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et la démarche assurée, assurance qu'il perdit bien vite lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« -Bonjour Blaine. Il hocha la tête. Monsieur le directeur. Ses dents grincèrent. Kurtina. »

Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de son mari, Sebastian s'installa dans le siège le plus éloigné de son ennemi de toujours. Le directeur pris la parole

« -Bien, si je me suis permis de vous convoquer c'est parce que l'attitude de vos enfants est tout simplement inqualifiable, je ne saurais mettre un adjectif sur cet outrage. Ils méritent la pire des sanctions, nous ne sommes tout de même pas une école publique ! Nous savons nous garder de ces éléments perturbateurs et je ne saurais tolérer de telles actions dans mon établissement sans prendre de sanctions drastiques !

Blaine baissa les yeux honteux, alors que Kurt, mitigé entre le choc et le dégoût, Sebastian prit la parole.

-Écoutez, ce sont deux jeunes qui apprennent à découvrir leurs corps... Je reconnais qu'il y a des endroits plus appropriés mais ils ne se sont tout de même pas affichés en plein milieu de la cafétéria !

-Monsieur Smythe, ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser, ils n'avaient plus aucun vêtement sur eux.

-J'ai bien compris...

-QUOI ? Hurla Kurt. MA FILLE ? CEST BIEN TON FILS SEBASTIAN ! QU'IL NE LA TOUCHE PLUS. SALAUD !

-Et tu croyais qu'ils faisaient quoi au juste, princesse ? Jouer aux dominos ? Il hocha la tête, exaspéré. ET PUIS  
ECOUTE ESPECE DE SALE MERDE TU DEVRAIS ETRE CONTENT QUE MON FILS AIT POSÉ LE REGARD SUR TA PROGENITURE VU SA MORPHOLOGIE ELLE AURAIT DU TOMBER SUR BIEN PIRE!

Blaine, ne voulant pas renter dans le jeu de son mari, posa tendrement une main sur son genoux, le caressant discrètement, espérant par la même éviter le déclenchement de la troisième guerre mondiale.

-MA PROGÉNITURE, ELLE AU MOINS, EST BIEN ÉDUQUÉE. TON FILS, TON FICHU FILS A BIEN DÛ LA FORCER OU JE NE SAIS QUELLE MANIGANCE VOUS AVEZ ENTRE VOUS. C'EST DANS LE SANG, LA PERVERSION. JAMAIS Ö GRAND JAMAIS ELLE N'AURAIT FAIT ÇA NON.

-C'est çaaaaaaaaa, à d'autres Hummel, t'es juste jaloux parce que MEME elle a une vie sexuelle plus épanouie que tu n'aurais jamais au long de ta misérable existence. Ajouta Sebastian, d'un ton cassant tandis-ce que Blaine continuait ses caresses, honteusement amusé de la situation, il n'osait pas dire un seul mot.

-C'est pas ça avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie, c'est se faire remarquer ! RE-MAR-QUER. Attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur sois. COMME TU L'AS FAIT AVEC BLAINE D'AILLEURS, À CE QUE JE SACHE CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI LE DRAGUAIT OUVERTEMENT ALORS QUE JE SAVAIS QU'IL AVAIT UN PETIT AMI. T'as toujours tout fait pour attirer l'attention sur toi et ta descendance a repris le flambeau, tu dois être fier de lui, JE TE FELICITE BLAINE POUR L AVOIR FAIT PROCREER, LUI ET SON GENE DE CONNARD !

-LA PREUVE QU ILS SE SONT FAIT REMARQUER PUISQUE JE SUIS SÛR QUE C EST TA GAMINE QUI HURLAIT COMME UN COCHON QU ON EGORGE! Elle n'a pas plus de dignité que toi mon pauvre, t'as toujours pas digéré hein ? Ça te fait toujours aussi mal quand tu le vois avec moi? Mais au fait… Où est ton mec ? Il t'a quitté lui aussi? Pauvre Kurtina, parent isolé, seul à élever une Marie-couche-toi-la... Tu ne le vis pas trop mal? Dit Sebastian, d'un ton volontairement compatissant, passant un bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

-NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE COMME CA. ET C'EST À CAUSE DE QUI ? TON PUTAIN DE FILS. S'IL N'ETAIT PAS LA, ON NE SERAIT PAS ASSIS DANS CE PUTAIN DE BUREAU.

-Messieurs voyons, surveillez votre langage ! Tenta le directeur qui fût royalement ignoré.

-N'INSULTE PAS MON FILS DE PUTAIN ! Ragea Sebastian qui se leva alors de sa chaise, ses yeux hurlant colère.

-CE N'EST QUE CE QU'IL EST ! IL EST LA MÊME CHOSE QUE TOI. UNE PUTAIN DE SALOPE ASSUMES EN LES CONSÉQUENCES MAINTENANT.

-JE NE TE PERMETS PAS NON PLUS DE M INSULTER ESPECE DE POUFFIASSE. SI TU DIGERES PAS QUE BLAINE T AI QUITTÉ POUR MOI VOIS ÇA AVEC LUI MAIS NE T AVISE SURTOUT PAS DE TOUCHER A UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE MES ENFANTS.

-ALORS NE M'INSULTES PAS. ET D'AILLEURS JE NE FAIS QUE DIRE CE QUE TU ES. C'EST BIEN CONNU. Grant... Grant c'est ça ? Hum. C'est laid comme prénom. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, ma pauvre fille. Pour être tombée sur un si pauvre type comme lui. QUELLE TÊTE A CLAQUE IL A.

-Kurt s'il te plait ne va pas dans son sens... Intervint enfin Blaine, souhaitant plus que tout se trouver ailleurs que dans cette pièce où son mari et son ex qui avait apparemment toujours un peu de mal à accepter leur rupture se livraient à une joute oratoire puérile.

-Mais oui enfin, dit quelque chose, MON AMOUR, au lieu de rester oisif sur ta chaise comme un bocal d'asperges. Sebastian se rassit, conscient que même si son époux n'approuvait pas son attitude, il ne s'engagerait pas contre lui.

-Vous me faîtes trop rire. Vous me faites MOURIR DE RIRE. Mais tu sais Kurt, même si tu n'as pas digéré ce qu'il s'est passé je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon fils ET mon mari. Grant est adorable, et il est mon fils. Et j'aime Sebastian avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Grant est certes BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP TROP JEUNE POUR AVOIR DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES, insistât- il, lançant un regard plein de sous entendu. Et crois moi j'aurais aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que TA fille maaaaais c'est ainsi. Maintenant cesse de dénigrer mon parfait mari et mon parfait fils, mais je vous en prie, continuez de vous disputer, c'était bien drôle.

Kurt le regarda choqué, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillé.

-En résumé, tu vas apprendre à ta fille à calmer ses hormones, Blanche Neige, ou Grant et moi porterons plainte pour viol. Dit Sebastian, d'une vois parfaitement neutre.

Kurt blanchit.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? En quoi tu as le droit de faire ça ? Tu n'as pas tous les pouvoirs dans ce monde !

-La loi du 23 décembre 1980 rétabli le viol entre époux, et je suis un avocat assez habile pour porter ça à une pure situation de fait. Et, si, je représente la loi, j'ai donc tous les droits. Viens Blaine, on s'en va j'en ai assez entendu de la fée clochette et de ses tintinnabulements.  
Blaine sourit avec fierté et attrapa la main de son mari.

-Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir. Se permit-il d'ajouter, un sourire amusé barrant son visage.

Alors que le couple s'éloignait, la voix de Kurt raisonna dans le couloir, menaçante.

-TU NE T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME CA SMYTHE !

Sebastian grimaça, moqueur.

-Il faut qu'on passe aux toilettes je ne voudrais pas que mon fils teste des lieux ou toi et moi n'avons pas eu la chance de visiter. Oui c'est de la jalousie puérile. Il poussa la porte du dit lieu en question. Après toi…

-Tu n'es pas sérieux... Blaine rit doucement. Je veux dire... Pas que ça me dérange, mais nous sommes dans une école privée, et dans l'école de notre fils...

-On ira dans une chapelle se confesser après si tu veux... Allez. Vite avant que ta connasse d'ex sorte et nous surprenne. Répondit-il, le poussant un peu.

Blaine sauta à la bouche de son mari et ajouta,

-Je n'aime pas les Églises. »

* * *

Avant tout chose, je tiens à préciser que JE n'ai pas voulu qu'il arrive ceci à Kurt. (J'aime tellement ce personnage snif. :'( ) Mais ma chère amie, Dray'savonette a comment dire.. insisté. Donc voilà. Mon pauvre amour martyrisé. Bref, nous espérons qu'il vous a plus.

**Si jamais vous avez des idées de prompts (idées, thèmes...) que vous voudriez voir ici... Share it ! Nous sommes totalement preneuses !** ;)

Merci d'avance, et merci de nous suivre !

TeamSerpentard&Dray'Savonette


	7. Souvenirs de jeunesse

**Souvenirs de jeunesse**

Nous étions un jour de juillet, le soleil tapait sur l'Ohio. Cooper Anderson et sa famille étaient alors les invités du barbecue annuel des Smythe-Anderson. Cooper, Sebastian et Grant étaient autour du barbecue, une bière à la main tandis que Blaine, Lauren et Lucy, la femme de Cooper, étaient en train de mettre la table, prenant des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre.

« Papa, je peux en prendre une aussi ?

- Tiens, mais ne dis rien à Blaine ! » Accepta Sebastian après un long moment de réflexion.

« -SEBASTIAN SMYTHE-ANDERSON. Depuis QUAND notre fils peut-il boire de la bière comme ça, à même pas seize ans ?

- Depuis quuue je l'ai autorisé ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Euh Blaine, p'tit frère, je ne veux pas être contre toi mais tu te rappelle d'un des rendez-vous que tu as eu avec Sebastian ? Quand tu es rentré à la maison complètement saoule ?

- Ok Cooper explique moi ça. » Ordonna presque Sebastian avec un regard moqueur pour son mari. Blaine ne voulant pas se remémorer ce souvenir désastreux, préféra repartir du côté des femmes, laissant les hommes aux souvenirs d'adolescence.

- C'était l'un de vos premiers restos, si ce n'est le premier. Tu avais voulu faire les choses en grand, bien comme il fallait avec smokings classes et plats hors de prix. Tu avais commandé du vin… qui a d'ailleurs fini sur le tapis de l'entrée. Dit-il en rigolant. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. C'était impressionnant. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait et…

- La première fois c'était quand il a embrassé Berry.

- Oh cette fois là... c'était rien ça. Et là Blaine a commencé à me dire que tu avais été parfait. Que tu étais magnifique, que tes yeux étaient 2 perles qui venaient tout droit du trésor de la petite sirène et que ton smoking t'allait à merveille et que si Victoria's Secret était en fait Victorio's secret tu aurais à coup sûr été l'égérie. Parce que tu débordais de tout. Il fronça les sourcils. Il a franchement adoré. Sous le charme. Je me souviens, il m'a dit « Cooper, je suis amoureux. » Il avait l'air mi heureux, mi désespéré. Et il a rajouté « Oh, j'espère que Sebastian n'a pas vu que je suis bourré ! » Je m'en souviendrai toujours je crois. Il ne tenait plus debout ! J'ai osé émettre l'idée que tu avais pu éventuellement faire exprès de le faire boire pour profiter de lui. Il rit doucement. Il a essayé de me taper, mais il s'est arrêté en cours de route, d'un coup il s'est fixé dans un équilibre précaire, il m'a regardé, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, j'étais heureux de voir mon petit frère comme ça. Et puis il a cassé tout le moment amour et romantisme en décorant et parfumant mon tapis d'entrée tout neuf… Il s'en souvient encore et il y a toujours une auréole rouge comme preuve de votre amour naissant… Il rigola à nouveau et secoua la tête.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? Oh oh Blaine. Et non je ne pensais pas qu'au bout de trois verres de vin il serait saoul. D'ailleurs, il a toujours su cacher qu'il était bourré.»

Doucement la soirée avançait. Blaine se battait avec sa plus jeune fille pour qu'elle mange, Sebastian discutait avec son beau frère, tout se passait bien. Une fois Lauren couchée et endormie, les adultes se mirent à table, toujours dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

« Alors Grant, ne me dit pas qu'un garçon comme toi est toujours sans petite amie, commença Cooper, alors que Sebastian et Blaine se lancèrent un regard que seuls eux pourraient comprendre, parce que je ne te croirait pas.

Et bien, tonton, alors qu'il esquissa un sourire narquois, je suis avec Eloïse Hummel, la fille de ce fameux Kurt. »

Sebastian marmonna dans sa barbe toute naissante et Blaine surveilla le regard de son frère. Cooper se tourna vers Sebastian.

« Tu dois être ravi. Il éclata de rire.

- Je ne cautionne pas leur relation en effet. Blaine soupira.

- Ca me rappelle vos premiers rendez-vous, quand je ne cautionnais pas non plus Votre relation. Je semblais très désintéressé, juste pour qu'il arrête de te voir. D'ailleurs p'tit frère, t'étais exaspérant ce jour là !

- Coooooper, tu ne vas pas tous les faire ? Sebastian n'a pas envie de savoir… N'est-ce pas ? »

Le dit Sebastian ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il s'était déjà tourné vers Cooper afin de ne pas perdre un morceau du souvenir qu'allait partager l'ainé.

_flashback_

_C'était votre premier rendez-vous. Votre tout tout premier. Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble encore. Blaine était complètement hystérique. Pour un type comme toi. Je ne te rappelle pas qui tu étais à 18 ans, hein. Il était exaspérant en effet._

« Cooper. Cooper il ne m'aimera jamais. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi quand on est comme lui.

- Blaine ferme là et dit pas de bêtises, ordonna Cooper déjà agacé par son petit frère.

- Mais regarde moi ! Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, je ne saurai pas quoi dire. Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu. S'il te plait. Je-m'habille-comment ?

- Blaine, tu réagis comme une gamine de 13 ans, déclara Cooper avec une voix monotone.

- COOPER JE M'HABILLE COMMENT ?

- A poil ?

- Nœud pap rouge ou à pois ? »

Cooper leva les yeux au ciel. Ses nœuds papillons étaient ridicules.

« De toute façon on s'en fout de tes fringues il va juste vouloir te les enlever.

- Arrête avec ça, n'importe quoi. Il ne veut pas ça de moi. J'en suis sûr. Il n'est pas comme ça.

- Bien sûr que non, vous allez faire un virginal cinéma.

- Crois ce que tu veux mais en attendant, je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

- Un string et un pantalon de stripteaseur ? Je dois en avoir gardé de mon dernier film.

- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? Proposa Blaine en balançant son choix de nœuds papillons à la figure de son frère.

- Ok p'tit frère. Comment il y va lui ?

- Blaine se laissa tomber sur le lit, tenant ses chemises et pantalons entre les mains.

- Je n'sais pas. Oh mon dieu Cooper je ne vais pas survivre !

- Tu vas au ciné avec ton crush, pas à l'abattoir !

- JUSTEMENT ! Avec mon crush.

- Et ?

- Je pensais que c'était impossible. Je veux dire, il est tellement… parfait ? Rajouta t-il avec une petite voix.

- Saute lui dessus hein.

Cooper semblait complètement inintéressé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de télévision, zappant les chaines.

- T'es tellement le pire frère. Je vais être nul et tout foirer à cause de toi !

- Hey, commença Cooper en éteignant la télé, je suis LE grand frère idéal. Tu veux des conseils ? Je t'écoute.-

- Tu tournes la tête dès que je te parle de mes sentiments !

- Mais parce que tu agis comme une gamine de 13 ans ! Ca fait 3 ans que ce mec te drague ça devrait UN PEU te rassurer non ?

- N'importe quoi. Il ne me drague pas, nous sommes à peine amis !

- Blaine quand un mec te dis que t'es le plus sexy du monde c'pas pour t'emprunter 10g de farine hein. C'est la 5eme soirée que vous passez ensemble. Saute lui dessus ou il va penser que tu es frigide et après présente le moi, je veux quelqu'un de bien pour mon petit frère.

- T'es sûr ? J'veux pas passer pour quelqu'un de facile…

Blaine baissa les yeux.

- C'est plus être quelqu'un de facile là. Soit il va penser que tu as peur, soit que tu ne veux pas de lui, soit que tu es frigide. T'en penses quoi ?

Cooper le regarda avec un regard entendu.

- Maintenant tu mets cette chemise, ce pantalon et ce nœud papillon. Et par pitié Blaine, arrête avec ton gel ! »

**flashback**

Sebastian regarda tendrement son mari, amusé par le souvenir. Blaine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre son frère et baissa la tête sous les regards amusés de sa famille.

Doucement, alors que la soirée avançait, un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre. D'un regard entendu Sebastian se leva afin d'aller chercher sa fille. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'il redescendit, sa fille dans ses bras.

« Obligé Babe. Elle ne se calme pas. » Blaine se retourna et sourit en voyant son mari et sa fille ensemble. Adorable, est l'un des seuls mots pouvant les caractériser. Le regard de Cooper s'attendri clairement d'un seul coup.

« Vous êtes trop mignoooooons ! »

Sebastian lui sourit et émit un petit rire, tandis que Blaine lança comme un regard de remerciement à son frère.

« J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie… ria Blaine.

- Tu sais p'tit frère, je ne t'aurais pas laissé aller avec n'importe qui…

- NON NON COOPER. Tu ne recommences pas avec tes fichus souvenirs ! »

_flashback_

_« Tu te souviens de la première fois où Sebastian a dormi à la maison ?_

_Comment pourrais-je l'oublier… rajouta Blaine avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. »_

Cooper avait tenu à faire les choses bien comme il fallait. Il avait préparé un joli dîner autour d'une jolie table pour le fameux petit ami de Blaine. Ils étaient tous les trois autour de cette dernière, écoutant les exploits de Cooper, les réponses à l'interrogatoire de Sebastian. Ils passèrent la soirée à trois, devant la télé à discuter, à faire connaissance. Blaine était dans le canapé, blottit contre Sebastian qui l'entourait de ses bras. Cooper était sur son fauteuil en face d'eux, souriant tendrement à son petit frère.

La soirée passa plutôt rapidement, et les garçons allèrent se coucher. Du moins, Sebastian et Blaine. Et encore… se coucher était vite dit. Cooper voulait analyser chaque geste de Sebastian, et il ne voulait pas manquer une occasion de se moquer gentiment de son frère unique. L'heure était avancée dans la nuit quand des pas dans l'escalier réveillèrent Cooper. Un sourire lubrique se forma sur ses lèvres quand il trouva Sebastian vêtu d'un simple boxer dans la cuisine, certainement à la recherche d'un verre d'eau.

« Sebastian…, le ton de Cooper était mi irrité, mi amusé.

- Cooper ! Laisse moi deviner, on t'a réveillé ?

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Sebastian, commença t-il en ignorant sa remarque, je sais qui tu es et quelles sont tes habitudes mais Blaine est mon petit frère alors ne fait pas le con avec lui et ne joue pas au plus malin que moi, parce que je n'hésiterai pas à te ratatiner si tu fais souffrir mon unique petit frère.

- C'est bon je peux en placer une ? Je ne vais pas prendre Blaine pour un con. Rassure toi.

- Je te préviens. Je ne veux pas ramasser Blaine à la petite cuiller, je tiens à lui.

- Ecoutes j'aime baiser, ok ? Mais j'aime Blaine encore plus.

Cooper analysa longuement Sebastian puis finit par lui donner une petite accolade.

« Je te donne une chance Sebastian. Mais fais gaffe à toi. Tu n'as pas gagné ma confiance.

Sebastian lui sourit grandement.

- Okay merci Cooper. Tu peux me faire confiance. J'aime vraiment Blaine même s'il… ne le sait pas encore.

- Et tu attends quoi !?

Le bon moment.

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil et s'apprêta à partir.

- Et Sebastian, PAS DE SEXE CHEZ MOI MERCI. »

**flashback**

Blaine portait désormais un air assez sec envers son frère, comme s'il avait été trahi et se radouci en posant le regard sur son mari.

« Quoi !? Je trouvais que Sebastian était un petit con. Il fallait bien que je remette les points sur les i !?

- Mais _je suis_ un petit con. »

* * *

Nous espérons à nouveau que cet os vous a plut et n'oubliez pas... **tout prompts sont acceptés (que ce soit prompts, mots/axes directeurs, grandes lignes, idées quelle qu'elle soit..)**

Et d'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui commentent et qui nous suivent !

A la prochaine,

TeamSerpentard&Dray'savonette


	8. Tensions

**Tensions**

« Papa papa !

Aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée pour Sebastian. Il ne cessait de se disputer avec son mari pour la même raison, la kermesse de sa fille a laquelle il ne pouvait -voulait- pas assister, et son travail ne cessait d'augmenter. Sa fille, Lauren, était alors devant lui, déguisée en pot de fleur.

- Tu viendras me voir à la fête de l'école ? Regarde mon déguisement comme il est beau !  
- Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Mais je ne pourrai pas venir je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai énormément de travail et je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir.  
- Papa s'il te plaaaait… Sebastian détestait quand Lauren le suppliait ainsi, en faisant les yeux de chiots.  
- Je suis désolé chérie… Je regarderai ta vidéo, c'est promis. Et comme je suis sûr que ton père remplira 4 cartes mémoires de photos, je ne louperai pas un seul moment de ta parfaite représentation. Allez, je suis certain que tu seras belle comme un coeur. Dit-il, rebaissant la tête sur son fastidieux dossier.

La petite soupira et parti retrouver son autre papa dans la cuisine, ayant tout entendu.

- Bon papa Seb ne veut pas venir…

Si une chose avait le don d'énerver Blaine, c'était bien ça. Certes Sebastian croulait sous le travail, mais il pouvait au moins donner un après midi à sa fille. Il fit alors irruption dans le bureau de son mari, leur fille dans ses bras.

- Sebastian, fais le pour Lauren. Tu sais que ça lui ferait plaisir.  
- Bon, je passerai PEUT-ÊTRE faire un tour. Si j'ai le temps. Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des gosses des autres. Je n'aime que les miens… Sans compter toutes ces mères de famille, coincées dans leurs jupes à plis bleues marines. Tu sais que je ne peux pas les supporter...  
- Sebastian, pour Lauren. »

Son ton était assez sec mais lui aussi, tenait vraiment à ce que Sebastian vienne. Il retourna dans la cuisine, Lauren avec lui. Il s'assit à la table en chêne et prit son visage entre ses mains, lassé par l'attitude de son mari.

Blaine était alors à la kermesse de sa fille, coincé entre trois femmes catholiques, constatant malheureusement leur esprit étriqué, attendant son mari avec impatience. (il ne perdait jamais espoir.)

« Blaine ! On ne vous voit pas souvent, vous faites parti des parents d'élèves ? commença une des femmes, une grande brune.  
- Je… non je n'en fais pas parti. Je ne suis pas trop ancré dans ce genre de choses…  
- Votre femme non plus ? En général ce sont les mamans qui participent à ça, les hommes n'ont pas le temps avec le travail. La seconde leva les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, votre femme ne vient pas ?

Blaine toussota et s'apprêta à répondre alors que son téléphone sonna. Il remercia tout ce qu'il pu dans sa tête.

· Excusez moi. C'est… …. elle, justement.

Il s'éloigna alors, plutôt énervé, et répondit.

« - Sebastian, je te déteste. Tu attends quoi pour venir là ? Lauren a fini son spectacle et les parents me demandent où est ma femme. SEBASTIAN BOUGE TOI.  
- J'avais trop de boulot Blaine. J'ai fait au plus vite mais vraiment, c'est incroyable tellement j'en ai. Une sordide histoire de crime passionnel... Un meurtre en plein milieu de l'acte. Sordide hein? Blaine pouvait presque entendre le sourire en coin de son mari à travers le téléphone, il soupira.  
- C'était la PREMIÈRE fois sur scène de notre fille…  
- Oh bravo, elle a fait le pot de fleur dans un costume en carton ! Elle fera une carrière dans Broadway à coup sûr !  
- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, Elle aurait aimé que ses deux papas soient la!  
- Pour qu'elle se fasse humilier par tous ces sals hétéros ? Sûrement pas. Ils peuvent bien faire tomber le ciel sur moi, mais ils ne toucheront certainement pas à ma fille.  
- À d'autres Sebastian…  
- C'est bon ! Son père était là, pourquoi les deux ? Est-ce que les autres enfants ont leurs deux parents présents ? Non !  
- Et bah si ! Il n'y avait que toi ! Trop occupé avec tes "affaires".  
- Ouuuuui et ces mêmes affaires qui servent à vous faire vivre et à vous nourrir...  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME AU FOYER SEBASTIAN.  
- MAIS C'EST TOUT COMME.  
- C'était toi qui voulait que je reste à la maison je te signale ! Sympa de me le reprocher maintenant. MERCI BEAUCOUP SEBASTIAN. Tu attends quoi ? Que je m'agenouille devant toi et que je te chante des louanges ? MERCI MON CHER MARI DE NOUS PERMETTRE DE NOUS NOURRIR.  
- Oh Blaine s'il te plait ! JE t'ai obligé à rester à la maison ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'écouter, POURTANT tu l'as fait. Ca ne te dérange PAS TANT QUE CA ALORS. Tu sais très bien que JE ne peux pas m'arrêter quand JE le veux parce J'AI des clients qui ont BESOIN de moi. Tu peux le comprendre ça ? Je ne pouvais pas lâcher ma journée pour une kermesse avec une bande de cathos hétéros jusqu'à la moelle ! Et oui je pourrais attendre de toi que tu te mettes à genoux, tu sais comme j'aime ça, et je trouve que ce serait une bonne façon de me remercier de tout ce que je fais pour vous!  
· Tes clients ont peut-être besoin de toi, mais ta famille aussi. Et j'ai toujours pensé que ta famille passerait avant ces inconnus. J'ai dû me tromper. Je t'attends Seb. Prouve que tu tiens à nous. Ou que tu tiens AU MOINS à ta fille. » A ces mots, Blaine raccrocha, ignorant la dernière partie.

Il détestait les disputes avec Sebastian. Heureusement qu'il s'était éloigné de ses "nouvelles amies". En revenant vers elles, il vit que Lauren était revenue, accompagnée de quelques filles qui devaient être ses copines.

« Hey chérie ! Tu étais magnifique. Comme toujours. Il prit Lauren dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue.  
· Papa n'est pas venu… affirma plus que demanda Lauren a l'oreille de Blaine. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de la serrer contre lui.

Peu après elle redescendit, et couru vers ses amies.

- Blaine, vous ne nous avez pas raconté comment vous avez rencontré votre femme !  
- Je… hum. Je n'aime pas tellement parler de ça en fait. Il rit nerveusement. On s'est juste rencontrés au lycée. Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Nous sommes tombés amoureux et c'est tout. Son sourire était forcé.  
- Je suis sûre qu'elle est jolie. Lauren est très mignonne. J'espère que nous la rencontreront un jour ?!  
- Je l'espère aussi. Mais... euh... ELLE a un emploi du temps assez conséquent ...

Blaine n'était pas très bavard. Il surveillait l'entrée de l'école, espérant apercevoir Sebastian. Rien. Personne. Que du vent.

- Lauren a dit à Lea, ma fille, qu'elle avait un grand frère de seize qui faisait plein de bêtises. Ca a dû être dur pour votre femme de retomber dans les couches et les biberons non ?  
- Trois ou neuf ans c'est pareil vous savez.  
- En parlant de frères qui font des bêtises, renchérit la plus jeune, vous avez entendu parler d'un garçon qui s'est fait prendre dans les toilettes en faisant des choses pas très tolérables ?

- Oh mon dieu oui, elle fit le signe de croix, quelle horreur.  
- Comment PEUT-ON laisser son fils faire ça ?

Blaine se sentit tellement mal. Il priait -même s'il ne savait pas comment faire- pour que Sebastian arrive là maintenant tout de suite.

« - Vous parlez de Grant, mon fils ? »

Une voix que Blaine connaissait trop bien se fit entendre dans son dos. Sebastian était toujours parfait. Mais là, il était époustouflant. Blaine sourit parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait exprès, afin d'impressionner tout le monde. Il avait une foulée élancée et se tenait droit. Ses vêtements étaient parfaitement coordonnés et les clefs de sa -grosse- voiture claquaient dans sa main. Il attrapa Blaine par la taille et l'embrassa le plus fougueusement possible. Des bruits de dégout de la part des femmes se firent entendre. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

« Enchanté, je suis Sebastian, la... Il fronça les sourcils ...femme de Blaine? Il tendit sa main mais aucune d'elle ne la serra. Il rigola d'un ton sardonique. Oui vous avez raison, on a eu du mal à se remettre dans les couches, les biberons, les nuits courtes et les cris… Mais on aime tellement ça. Et puis, à vrai dire nous n'avions pas vraiment perdu l'habitude des deux derniers. Il posa son regard sur Blaine qui se fit tendre. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? D'ailleurs on essaie de mettre en route le troisième… mais… ça coince. Nous ne comprenons pas. Cela fait une semaine que nous essayons, mais rien. Pourtant on n'arrête pas, on essaye encore et encore... inlassablement. »

Cette fois son rire était jaune et Blaine sourit en coin. Il aimait tellement Sebastian. Tout le monde était livide, le pire était pour les trois femmes. Certaines personnes avaient caché les yeux de leurs enfants. Les trois femmes étaient choquées, et aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de leurs bouches.

* * *

Okay alors désolées pour la pause de... deux semaines ? Plus ou moins. Il y a eu d'énooooormes contres temps mais je pense qu'à partir de ce chapitre tout devrait se poster correctement. C'est-à-dire APPROXIMATIVEMENT un par semaine.

Nous vous remercions encore et toujours pour vos review plus qu'adorables, et bien sûr, continuez! C'est un plaisir de les lire ! :)

**Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des idées partagez les!** Que ce soit un mot, une idée, un thème... Vraiment, nous sommes preneuses !

Donc à la semaine prochaine, je l'espère. Et à vos reviews ! ;)

TeamSerpentard & Dray'savonette


	9. Étranges ressemblances

**Étranges ressemblances**

Sebastian n'avait jamais été réellement proche de ses parents, considérant parfois la maison comme un simple hôtel de passage, il s'efforçait de ne pas répéter la même chose avec ses enfants, désirant plus que tout avoir sa petite famille la plus unie possible. Cependant, il y avait une personne chez les Smythe que Sebastian aimait plus que tout, sa petite sœur, Mathilde. Il avait toujours été très proche de la jeune femme, partageant avec ses elle ses joies et ses peines, les deux collatéraux se ressemblant bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient réellement se l'avouer.

Ainsi, lors de leur voyage à Paris, il était avenu comme une évidence pour Blaine et Sebastian de passer voir la personne qui avait partagé l'enfance d'un des membres du couple. Sebastian n'avait pas arrêté de tarir d'éloge sur sa sœur, la complimentant à outrance.

Mathilde avait invité à dîner notre couple favori, leur réservant une petite surprise, Sebastian était secrètement persuadé que sa sœur allait leur annoncer qu'elle allait vivre en Amérique, Blaine, grand romantique pariait sur le fait que Mathilde annoncerait son mariage avec son petit ami depuis 2 ans, Joey.

C'est ainsi que rongé par l'excitation, à 19h49, Sebastian sonnait à la porte de Mathilde Smythe. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'un jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés ouvrit la porte. Il tendit sa main.

« -Bonjour je suis Darren, vous devez être Sebastian et Blaine, entrez ! »

Blaine sourit et remercia l'homme poliment avant d'entrer dans l'appartement alors que Sebastian ouvrait grands les yeux, reculant d'un pas, Darren le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

« -Je suppose que vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à me voir, je suis simplement le nouveau copain de votre sœur.

- Où est passé l'autre, celui qui ne ressemblait pas à...

- Seby, je serais ravie de te raconter tous les détails mais tu comptes réellement passer toute la soirée sur le pallier ? » Coupa alors Mathilde qui venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle prit son frère par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur.

Le dîner allait bon train, les conversations étaient légères, du moins entre 3 des 4 convives puisque Sebastian ne pouvait décrocher son regard de Darren, qui s'avérait être l'ancien meilleur ami de l'ex de Mathilde qui, selon ses dires n'était rien d'autre qu'un 'Connard égoïste de plus'. Il ne savait pas trop si il le regardait d'une façon étrange ou alors si il le dévorait du regard. Il faut dire que la ressemblance avec son mari etait au mieux frappante et au pire angoissante, il n'avait jamais vu telle copie de son mari, le regarder et poser ensuite les yeux sur Darren était comme regarder dans un miroir et il luttait en ce moment même pour ne pas faire voyager son imagination à l'égard du nouveau fiancé de sa sœur.

Sebastian avait chaud, il avait arrêter de lutter contre ses fantasmes et laissait vagabonder son esprit, 2 Blaine dans son lit, c'était bien trop à supporter pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'entretenir un semblant de conversation. Il sentait à peine les coups de coudes que lui lançait Blaine, le vrai, en dessous de la table.

« - Sebastian, mon amour. Toussota Blaine. J'ai à te parler 2 minutes. Cuisine. »

Sebastian respira profondément, essayant vainement de clamer ses hormones qui dansaient le French Cancan et suivit son mari.

« - Ok, il y a un problème. Seb, ce que tu fais relève de l'irrespect. Je suis à côté de toi et tu mattes ce gars comme … Si on avait 17 ans et que tu débordais de testostérone en plein milieu du Scandals, tu mets mal à l'aise tout le monde et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je dois avoir honte, me sentir trompé ou me sentir mal que mon époux ait l'age mentale de notre fils.

- Blaine, mon amour, mon ange. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Non mais je comprends tout à fait que parfois tu laisses traîner ton regard sur un autre homme, c'est humain et tu es faible à ce niveau là. Et j'avoue que ce Darren est plutôt carrément pas mal. Mais là... c'est trop, tu mets ta sœur dans une situation pas possible !

- Baby, tu n'y es pas du tout. Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de prendre passionnément sur cet évier. Mais... Lui et toi... C'est impressionnant... Vous êtes pareils !

- Il n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Tu as vu ses cheveux ?! Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tous les mecs plutôt canon que tu mattes me ressemblent juste pour te faire déculpabiliser.

- Blaine, c'est ton sosie !

-Oui, c'est vrai, il est beau et peut-être qu'on a une vague ressemblance.. Mais..

- Bon... Maintenant vous allez tout de suite arrêter de fantasmer sur mon mec ok ? Il est à moi et carrément hétéro. Alors calmez vos émotions jeunes gens. Dit simplement Mathilde qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de vaisselle sale.

- Moi, fantasmer sur TON mec ? Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre, petite sœur préférée de mon cœur.

* * *

Nous étions à une heure assez avancée dans la soirée, et Sebastian et Darren étaient définitivement seuls au monde. Ils étaient dans la discussion « j'apprends à connaître le frère de ma copine » pour Darren, et « Je veux le meilleure pour ma petit sœur » pour Sebastian. Seulement, ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça, que Sebastian avait engagé la conversation. Darren ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup trop à Blaine, et c'était trop étrange pour être normal. Et c'était surtout trop pour ses hormones. Deux Blaine, deux maris.

« Alors, comment as-tu rencontré ma sœur ?  
- Oh, nous nous connaissions déjà. Tu sais, Joey, mon meilleur ami. Enfin, si on peut dire ça. Et puis j'ai présenté mon dernier film à Paris et on s'est revus ici.  
- Ton… nouveau film ? Il fronça les sourcils.  
- Imogene oui.  
- Tu dois connaître le frère de Blaine alors. Ce con arrogant que nous adorons tous. Cooper Anderson.  
- LUI ?  
- Le seul et l'unique.

* * *

De leur côté, Blaine et Mathidle étaient agacés par l'attitude des garçons. Enfin, surtout de Sebastian.

« Ok, ne t'inquiète pas. Apparemment c'est mon sosie. Mais c'est tellement n'importe quoi. Anonça Blaine en reposant le verre qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche, blasé par l'attitude légère de son époux.  
- Ton sosie ? Tu as les yeux plus clairs et plus allongés. Pas du tout.  
- ET SES CHEVEUX MATHILDE. Ils sont tellement moches comparé aux miens !  
- Blaine, ceux de Darren sont mieux. Vraiment mieux. Disons qu'ils ont été moins agressés par le gel… Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.  
- Ahem. Un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Tu crois qu'on doit les séparer ?  
- Laisse les. Comme ça on s'engueule et c'est réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est les meilleures. Surtout quand Sebby s'en veut. J'ai raison ?

Blaine rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle connaissait si bien son frère. Pas possible. Mathilde lui lança un regard complice et posa la main sur le genou de Darren qui tourna ses yeux vers elle, brisant de ce fait le contact visuel et la conversation sans fin qu'il entretenait avec Sebastian. Il l'embrassa doucement alors que Sebastian, pas vraiment honteux, cherchait quand même à faire amande honorable auprès de Blaine. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire franc. L'excuse était envisageable, il avait peut être effectivement une très légère ressemblance avec ce très beau jeune homme qu'était Darren.

La soirée s'acheva sur un ton bien plus léger, les deux couples se dirent au revoir dans de très amicales accolades, bien que Sebastian serra un peu trop longtemps Darren dans ses bras pour que ce soit une étreinte que la tradition aurait définit comme étant acceptable.

Mais Sebastian connaissait bien Blaine, et il avait dans sa tête un très bon plan pour se faire complétement pardonner.

* * *

« Hey Killer, il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer, c'est assez SPÉCIAL et je suis sûr que ça va te plaire et ça te prouvera que pour rien au monde je ne t'échangerais contre un quelconque Darren ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Blaine fronça les sourcils en silence, se laissant guider par son mari, connaissant pratiquement la ville comme sa poche. Ils traversèrent les parcs, les rues et les boulevards et arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu dit : _le pont des arts. _Sebastian savait que s'il voulait obtenir le pardon intégral de son mari, il devait donner dans le romantique. C'est pourquoi un cadenas gravé « Sebastian Blaine » se trouvait dans sa poche, ainsi que la petite clef allant avec.

Rapidement il vit son mari sourire, le sentant serrer sa main un peu plus. Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux ne sachant pas tellement quoi dire. Alors pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, Sebastian sortit le cadenas rose (uniquement pour faire plaisir à Blaine, parce que rose ce n'est pas tellement viril) de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Sebastiaaaaan. Sebastian c'est incroyable ! On va pouvoir à nouveau sceller notre amour pour toujours ! »

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel devant le romantisme fou de Blaine et se laissa trainer par lui.

« Ici c'est bien, Seb ? Oui c'est bien ici. Blaine le regarda avec un sourire énorme. T'es prêt ? Bientôt tu ne pourras plus me lâcher.

Je suis prêt Blaine. Il rigola. Depuis longtemps maintenant.

Très bien. Un, deux, TROIS. »

Blaine scella le cadenas avec tant d'importance et de précaution qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il désamorçait une bombe.

« Tu as la clef ?

- Oui ? Mais… elle va te servir à quoi ?

- Juste, donne la moi.

Sans trop comprendre, Sebastian lui tendit alors la clef. Blaine la saisit et en plantant son regard dans celui de son mari, il jeta la clef à l'eau.

« Pour toujours. Personne ne nous séparera.

- Rien, ni personne Bee.

- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Blaine dans son baiser.

* * *

Vous noterez que ça fait une semaine que le dernier chapitre a été posté : celui ci est arrivé en temps et en heures!

Bon ce chapitre est assez spécial, c'est le DATHILDE CHAPTER. Dathilde je vous explique, c'est Darren et Mathilde. (dray'savonette)

**Même si personne n'en envoie, nous prenons toujouuuurs les prompts ! :)**

Merci aux quelques nouveaux followers ! Et à vous qui reviewez chaque chapitres !

TeamSerpentard & Dray'savonette


End file.
